Going Back to the Start
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Do you ever wish that you could go back in time and change something that you did? You do? Great. What if you didn't have a choice? What if you changed something that meant more to you than Wisconsin cheese?
1. Clocks

**OK new story. Instead of doing what everyone else does and go into the future (totally unrealistic by the way, guys). I've decided to go into the past and have something change drastically. Be sure to read everything in bold or you'll get incredibly confused.**

**Chapter One: Clocks- Coldplay**

_**Confusion never stops**_

_**Closing walls and ticking clocks**_

_**Gonna come back and take you home**_

The Dylan Coopers were one of the richest families in Hollywood. For one thing, their estate was one of the largest and was situated in one of the most expensive areas of all America. Not only did they have a huge house, the family had billions of dollars to spend on anything they wanted, whether it being cars or clothes.

Unfortunately, the Dylan Coopers were also some of the most stuck up people in Hollywood…Well, at least one of them was.

Chad Dylan Cooper lived with his mother, Sophia Dylan, his stepfather, Charles Cooper and his annoying normal little sister two years younger than him, Charis Dylan Cooper.

Chad's biological father, David Goldfarb had left Sophia with the kids when Chad was only eight years old, leaving them a few million to help them along until Chad Dylan Goldfarb got a higher paid acting job.

One day in a shopping centre, nine year old Chad Dylan had decided that climbing to the top of a pole would give him a better look at the fans of _The Goody Gang. _The man that saved him, a rich director by the name of Charles Cooper, instantly hit off with Sophia and they were married the next summer in Hawaii. The kids' last names were changed back to double-barrelled, but this time with the last name Cooper.

**16 December 2009- Dylan Cooper Residence**

Life was good for Chad Dylan Cooper. Being sixteen often made you feel superior to those around you, it didn't help that he was the older brother…

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" yelled a voice.

Chad smirked, leaning back in his computer chair. "Yes Charis?" he asked calmly as his younger sister stormed into the room.

"What in Gary and Larry's names is this?"

"What in _whose_ names?" Chad asked, confused.

"Gary and Larry," Charis replied, momentarily forgetting about what she had come there for. "You know, the guys that don't see the bear behind them while they talk about weird things happening in their day?" At Chad's blank look she sighed. "It's from _So Random!_"

Charis went through many obsessions ranging from books to movies to television shows. Chad didn't see the point. Girls should be obsessed with only one thing, _MacKenzie Falls. _

"Whatever," Chad said absently. "What are you here for anyway?"

Charis stood up straighter as she remembered. "What is a _MacKenzie Falls _poster doing on my wall?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know," Chad replied. "Why are you obsessed with _Chuckle City_?"

Charis rolled up the poster and wacked her brother with it. "Because it's funny and ever since Sonny joined, it's been funnier!"

"Sonny is untalented just like the rest of them," Chad said, sniffing a little. That day had been interesting for him and Sonny. He had saved her from humiliation by dressing up as her fan that she had created. Yes, today was a good day for Chad Dylan Cooper.

Charis had noticed his triumphant smirk and assumed that it was because of the _MacKenzie Falls _poster. She was just about to hit him with the poster again for good luck when a portal opened and three people fell out onto the carpet.

"Oof," one said.

"Get off me," one of the others groaned.

Charis and Chad looked at them in surprise, frowns gracing both their faces.

"What are you..?" Charis started.

"Was that a..?" Chad said at the same time.

That was when the first person who had spoken climbed to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Excuse me," Chad said to the trespassers. "What are you doing here?"

The guy who had stood up was looking at Chad curiously. "Just out of interest," he said, "is your name Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Chad smiled smugly, straightening an invisible tie. "Why yes I am."

The intruder had spiky ginger-ish hair, but other than that, looked awfully familiar and was wearing a _MacKenzie Falls _uniform.

"Do I know you?" Chad asked.

The guy grinned. "Oh sorry." He stuck a hand out. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sixteen year old Chad looked at the proffered hand then at the person whom had spoken.

The next thing he saw was darkness.

**5 October 2010- Chad Dylan Cooper's Dressing Room**

"Haha, look at this one!"

"Oh my gosh, is that a budgie?"

Both teenagers burst into hysterics.

"I love this website," Sonny said after calming down her laughter.

Chad nodded, scrolling down, nearly laughing at the anticipation of the next picture.

"Who takes a picture with their chicken?" Chad asked, disbelieving.

"Look at his face," Sonny spluttered between laughs.

They both collapsed into giggles again, tears starting to stream down their cheeks.

If you're wondering what they were looking at, it was a website called 'Awkward Family Pet Photos'. It had pictures of all these families taking pictures with their pets. The second picture that Sonny and Chad happened to look at was a picture of a guy with an almost _MacKenzie Falls _look on his face, holding a chicken. No wonder Sonny almost fell off Chad who was sitting on the computer chair.

"Oh that's it," Sonny said, disappointed as the page came to an end. "I've got to send that to Lucy, she'll love it."

"Three days," Chad said absently.

Sonny's brow crinkled in confusion. "What?"

"It's been three days since you gave me a second chance," he explained.

Sonny smiled. "So it has. Halloween's coming up. We're filming the episode on the Wednesday before."

Chad tried to look interested. "What's in it?"

Sonny grinned. "Well we've got a _Check it Out Girls _sketch where Alexa and Sabrina have dressed as each other and all these monsters come to the check out," she said. "We've got a lot of sketches actually. Shaquille O'Neal's guest starring too which will be fun and Allstar Weekend's performing."

"That's co…" Chad started.

"Ooh and I get to sing one of my songs!" Sonny exclaimed happily.

Chad's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Which one?"

"Work of Art," Sonny said.

"I like that one," Chad said. "Can I come to the taping?"

"Sure," Sonny replied, grinning.

Zora suddenly ran into the room. "Sonny, Chip!" she said. "Come quick. Nico and Grady have gone missing!"

"What?" Sonny exclaimed, jumping off Chad's lap. "When?"

"We don't know," Zora said, leaning her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Come quickly, I have a feeling their magic box is involved."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I knew we should have burnt it."

Five minutes later, Sonny, Chad and Zora were looking quizzically at the box.

"So you think that they got transported somewhere like Trey?" Sonny asked Zora.

"It seems the most plausible explanation," the genius replied. "So the most obvious solution would be to go into the box as well and see what happens."

"That's insane!" Sonny yelled. "What if it kills us?"

"Do you want to find Nico and Grady or not?"

The next thing Sonny knew, they were in the box and trying to knock the outside against something.

"Marshall!" Sonny yelled as the _So Random! _director walked by, talking into his earpiece.

"No, Mother," he was saying. "I do not have a lady friend."

"Marshall!" Sonny tried again.

Marshall looked up and saw them in the box. "Uh, got to go, Mother. What are you guys doing in there?"

"Uh nothing," Zora said. "Can you please knock on the outside of it for us?"

Marshall knocked on it, wondering what it would do when suddenly, the actors inside the box disappeared.

**16 December 2009- Chad Dylan Cooper's Bedroom**

"I think he took it rather well," Chad said, looking at his younger self who had fainted.

Sonny rolled her eyes, standing up. "So I think we know what happened to Nico and Grady." Then her motherly instinct kicked in and she ran over to sixteen year old Chad's side.

Zora was busy observing the area to find out when exactly they were.

Charis was still looking at them, open mouthed. "You're from _So Random!_" she exclaimed. "It's my absolute favourite show!"

"And you are?" Zora asked.

Chad stepped over himself to stand next to Charis. "She's my little sister, Charis. And If I'm right, which I usually am, you're fourteen, fifteen next March whenever that is?"

Charis nodded, unsure what to say. "How old are you?" she asked.

Chad smirked. "Seventeen," he said.

Zora quickly butted in. "What's today's date?"

"The sixteenth of December," Charis replied.

Zora ran some mental calculations through her head. "9 days until the Christmas when I got Brainy from my mum," she said. "It also means that today is Wednesday and the day that Sonny's fan visited. Oh it's also the day I scared Nico and Grady with the Christmas present I got from Grandma."

Everyone just looked at her.

"Chad's waking!" Sonny suddenly called out.

16 year old Chad opened his eyes cautiously. Staring down at him was a very familiar face, but with different hair. But he'd recognize that face anywhere. Heck, he'd seen it in a blonde wig that very day.

"Sonny?" he croaked.

Sonny smirked. "The one and only," she said. "Now why don't you lie down on the bed?"

Chad looked at her curiously before remembering what had caused him to faint in the first place. "Wait wasn't there another me?"

17 year old Chad stepped forward, winking. "I'm right here."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed one bit."

"I have so!" older Chad exclaimed. "If I hadn't, why would I be da-" Sonny slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Excuse us for a few seconds," she said, making younger Chad lie down and dragging older Chad to the corner of the room. "We can't tell younger you that we're dating or he might never ask me out. We could change the whole course of the last year."

Chad tried to get his head around it. "So it's not like in the _Harry Potter_ movies when they go back, they've already been back and you can't alter the future. It's like in _Back to the Future _where they did change the future?"

Sonny's brain tried to keep up. "Yes, I think so. Ask Zora."

"How are we going to get back?" Chad addressed the whole room. "It's not like the box came with us like the DeLorean DMC-12 in _Back to the Future_. I don't even think the box had plutonium, let alone a flux capacitor to put the plutonium in."

"Someone's a little obsessed," Sonny teased.

"They're my favourite movies other than _Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story-A Chad Dylan Cooper Production _and _Bangs and Fangs_."

"You know," Charis said. "I don't want to know."

"Good plan," Sonny replied. "Though I suppose you've seen _Back to the Future_ too?"

Charis nodded. "I loved them. I always dreamed of having a hover board." She zoned off with a dreamy look on her face. She suddenly snapped out of it. "So you are actually from the future?"

Sonny nodded. "Don't ask how it happened; blame Nico and Grady's 'magic' box."

Charis started randomly pacing the room, muttering to herself.

"I like your sister," Sonny said to Chad. "She's so unlike you."

Chad made a face. "She had brown hair and eyes. Of course she's nothing like me."

"Personality wise," Sonny corrected. "We've been in the same room as her for ten minutes and she hasn't said one thing about herself or flipped her hair."

At that moment Charis chose to flip her tiny ponytail as she turned to pace the other way. Sonny rolled her eyes, still a Dylan Cooper then.

She turned to look at younger Chad who was staring at them curiously. Sonny quickly noticed why. She and her boyfriend were standing awfully close together.

She took a quick step back causing Chad to frown at her, confused. She nodded towards sixteen year old Chad.

Older Chad scowled at him. "I never thought that I'd say this, but I hate myself."


	2. How to Disappear Completely

**Here we go! Another chapter of Going Back to the Start. A bit of trivia for you: This story was originally going to be called Sonny with a Time Paradox but that's a direct copy of my favourite series, Artemis Fowl. I've had Selena Gomez's _A Year Without Rain _on repeat for two whole days. It's a great song! **

**This story is actually completely written out and it has only five chapters. But they're all long and action packed.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: How to Disappear Completely- Radiohead**

_**Strobe lights and blown speakers  
Fireworks and hurricanes  
I'm not here  
This isn't happening  
I'm not here  
I'm not here**_

* * *

"What if we never get back?"

"Dude, calm down."

"What if we're stuck here for ever?"

"Dude, calm down."

"What will my fans do without me?"

"Chad, SHUT UP!" Charis, who had spoken, glared at her future brother before going back to staring at the wall.

"Look, I think we all need to take a deep breath," Sonny said, patting her boyfriend on the leg. "We'll get back, Chad. I promise."

Chad smiled at her, relieved.

"Oh get a room!" Zora exclaimed. "You two are seriously disgusting."

Sonny and Chad looked at each other. They had agreed not to tell past Chad and his sister about their relationship to make sure that they wouldn't change the future.

Zora knew this, but didn't care if they never got together, so was trying her hardest to break them up.

Meanwhile, younger Chad had been awfully quiet. Ever since his older self had turned up, he had just sat on the corner of the couch opposite himself.

Sonny, being the caring girlfriend that she was, was worried about what this situation was doing to him.

"Chad, are you alright?" she asked.

Younger Chad shrugged. "I know that we're dating. You don't think that I know when I'm lying, even if it's my future self?"

Sonny was obviously taken aback by this. "How'd you guess?" she asked.

Chad sighed. "I can tell when I care about someone. But I don't agree with my decision. I know that we hate each other, we'll never be together."

Older Chad stood up. "Trust yourself, man. Don't you think that I know how I feel? I used to think that I hated her, but now I've realised otherwise."

Younger Chad stepped closer. "Really?" he asked. "Maybe you should listen to yourself when you say that Sonny and you will never be."

"But it already has!" older Chad snapped back.

"I can change that," younger Chad said. "I believe that if I never want to go out with her, it will never happen. Do you remember this situation when you were in my position?"

Chad shook his head.

"Exactly," the young actor snapped. "I can change the future if I want to."

"You wouldn't," seventeen year old Chad said. "Dating Sonny is the best thing that has happened to you."

"You wanna bet?"

"Bring it on!"

"Chad," Sonny warned, stepping between the two of them. "Stop fighting."

"Are you going to listen to your girlfriend, or yourself?" sixteen year old Chad asked himself.

Older Chad glared at his younger self. "I've got a year on you, _Chad Dylan Cooper_."

"Does he realise that he's fighting with himself?" Charis asked Zora.

"Doubt it," Zora replied, grinning. "This is better than any of Sonny and Tawni's fights."

"Guys!" Sonny was saying. "Break it up!"

Seventeen year old Chad had himself in a headlock. "Take that back!"

"Never!"

Something that no one seemed to notice was that seventeen year old Chad was slowly disappearing. Just like Marty in _Back to the Future_.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed, trying to hold onto his hand. It went straight through.

Chad looked down, letting go of his younger self. "This doesn't make any sense," he said, his voice airy like spoken through a cave. "We're not back far enough in the past for me to never exist."

"It's you, Chad," Zora said. "You're telling yourself that you're not going to date Sonny so you were never with her when I came to tell you that Nico and Grady are missing. You never came back in time with us. You're creating a time paradox!"

Sonny was desperately trying to make younger Chad change his mind, but he was shocked still.

"Do something!" she yelled. "Tell yourself that you want to date me!"

"But I don't!" younger Chad yelled back.

Older Chad was almost completely gone.

Sonny was desperate. What if Chad died? What if she never got to see him again?

"Kiss him!" Zora suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" both Chads and Sonny retorted.

They hadn't quite taken that step in their relationship.

Zora sighed. "I mean, I usually hate signs of affection. But in order to save Chad's life, you need to make younger Chad want to date you."

"No!" Sonny said. "If I kiss any Chad, it's the one from my time. What would physical contact of that kind do to me? What if younger Chad fell in love with future me instead of the me of our time?"

"That's not going to happen," younger Chad muttered to himself, receiving a glare from his sister who was wholly supporting Sonny.

"Farewell," older Chad said dramatically, his voice carrying in a sudden gust of wind. His left over particles were wisped away like sand on a tune.

"I can't believe you killed yourself," Zora said to Chad, disbelieving, walking forward and putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

Charis just glared at him. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room." She stormed out with a usual Dylan Cooper dramatic exit, slamming doors and all.

"Sonny, he'll be fine," Zora said. "When we get back, he should be there waiting for you."

"Really?" Sonny asked, eyes pooling with tears.

Zora whistled through the side of her mouth. "Well theoretically."

Sonny sighed. "Well, I can't let this little set back bring me down. There's only one person here that can help."

"Who?" Zora asked. "Doc Brown? He's in a movie, Sonny."

"No," Sonny said. "Myself. If Chad realises that we are meant to be, then maybe Chad from our time could come back. But I'd have to convince myself first."

"No time for that," said a voice.

The three spun around to see Nico and Grady hanging out of their box. "Come on," Grady said. "Let's get back to the present."

"But what about Chad?" Sonny asked.

"What about him?" Nico asked.

"He's disap…"

"He'll be there when we get back," Zora said. "Now let's get going, I miss Brainy."

Sonny stared forlornly at the spot Chad was standing only minutes before. "OK, as long as he'll be there."

"Who's she talking about?" Nico asked Grady.

"No idea," Grady replied as they got younger Chad to tap on the box, sending them back into the present.

* * *

**5 October 2010- So Random! prop house **

"Lobster," Tawni said. "And a steak for later."

"Yes, your majesty."

Sonny looked around her in shock. Nobody had seen them appear, which was good, but everything seemed different.

Instead of the usual props placed randomly around the prop house, they were in glass display cases. Instead of the kitchen was a larger one with cooks working on deliciously smelling food. Instead of the couch were many expensive looking arm chairs. Instead of the slide was a marble staircase with the gnomes from the gnome sketches on podiums at the bottom.

Instead of Tawni Hart, looking in a small compact mirror, putting on Cocoa Mocho Cocoa was Tawni Hart looking at a full length mirror in a ball gown, being fed lobster.

"What's going on here?" Sonny asked.

Nico and Grady didn't act like there was anything different, they wandered over to Tawni, kissed the proffered hand and continued to the lazy boys where they started to play _Guitar Hero _while being fed steak by ladies in white dresses.

Sonny and Zora stared at each other, eyes wide.

"What did we do?" Zora asked, running a hand along a velvet rope. "_So Random! _is like the new _MacKenzie Falls. _If we're being treated like royalty, what happened to them?"

At that moment, Chad Dylan Cooper came running in, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He stopped by Tawni's side and began talking to her about something that Sonny and Zora couldn't hear.

Sonny stared at him open mouthed. Here was her boyfriend standing in front of her, alive…but different.

Chad had the same short hair as before, but instead of neatly placed on his head, it was all over the place. That in itself was terrifying as Sonny knew that he hated his hair to be anything but perfect.

His t-shirt was blue, like the colour of his other _MacKenzie Falls _shirts but this one was obviously not imported from Egypt. His khaki shorts were the exact same colour as the slacks he usually wore but looked…well…normal.

Sonny couldn't help herself, she ran into his arms, despite Zora's warnings.

He looked bewildered. "Sonny?" he asked.

Sonny smiled at the familiar voice, causing tears to stream down her cheeks. "I miss you so much."

"I saw you two minutes ago in my dressing room when you stormed in to ask me where I put your diamond necklace which I didn't take, by the way."

"But..you…? Realisation dawned on Sonny. He couldn't remember.

"Uh, no offense, Sonny," Chad said. "But can you let go of me? My girlfriend is probably getting the wrong messages."

"Your girlfriend?" Sonny stuttered.

Chad smiled, confused. "Yeah… Tawni…"

Sonny started walking backwards as Chad turned to talk to Tawni.

"So I think in the _Check it Out Girls _sketch, I should be a cowboy. There are a lot of jokes that you can do around that. And in the _Gnome _sketch, the gnome should actually break into the house for once."

Sonny continued walking backwards until she crashed into the wall. Everyone around her was talking, but she didn't hear a word they said. It was just a wall of noise, threatening to knock her flat. The walls appeared to enclose around her, the occupants of the room threatening to cut off her oxygen. Then Chad laughed at something Tawni said. It became too much and Sonny fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to have ten reviews before the next time I update which will either be tomorrow or Friday but if I don't it's no biggy. But please review! I'd love to know that people are actually reading this and I'm not writing it for nothing. **

**Peace out, suckers!**

**-Captain Shaw**


	3. The Scientist

Note: The theories used in this story are based on those from leading scientists so are completely plausible except for the use of a wormhole which is actually used for future travelling, not travelling into the past which is how I used it. Just thought you'd like to know that to travel into the past, you'd actually need a black hole, not a worm hole.

Important author's note at the end.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Scientist- Coldplay**

_**I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart.  
Tell me you love me, and come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
coming back as we are.**_

_**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start.

* * *

**_

"Sonny, are you alright?"

Sonny blinked her eyes open. At first, the light was too blinding to see anything, but after a few seconds, it cleared to reveal Chad and Zora leaning over her.

Chad offered her his hand and lifted her to her feet.

"You started walking backwards and then suddenly fainted," Zora said, looking at her worriedly.

Sonny blinked again. "I had the strangest dream that I went back in time with you two. Chad disappeared and when we came back, _So Random! _were rich. You, Chad were on _So Random! _with us and you were dating…"

At that moment Tawni came up and hugged Chad from behind.

"…Tawni!" Sonny finished.

Zora patted her on the arm, giving her a reassuring look.

"But you…" Sonny sighed. "Zora, let's go and find the box."

"The box?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Sonny said. "It's a time machine. We need to go back and change this."

Chad looked like he was about to say something, and Sonny hoped that he remembered, but instead he said: "Ha funny. Sounds like something Nico and Grady would say."

Sonny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _We'll go back and everything will go back to what it was before_, she thought. _Chad and I will be dating and no one will remember this whole ordeal. _

"Will Nico and Grady even have made the box?" Zora suddenly asked as she and Sonny made the way to the stage` where they usually kept the box.

It turned out, no, Nico and Grady hadn't made the box as they had no reason to try and impress girls with it because they were rich.

"So uh, what do we do?" Sonny asked Zora.

She shrugged. "Find a way to make a time machine using the theoretical ideas of _Back to the Future_."

Sonny racked her brain to what Chad said about _Back to the Future _time travel but seemed to only remember that there was a word beginning with 'd' involved and another starting with 'Flux'.

"Have you seen it?" Sonny asked Zora.

Zora nodded. "Duh," she said. "But quite a while ago so I can't really remember it."

Sonny tried to think of someone who could help. She couldn't ask Chad as she couldn't face him at that moment.

"Charis!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Chad's sister would be able to help! But where would you find a normal fifteen year old at one thirty on a Tuesday?"

"School!" they both said at once.

"I need to talk to you immediately." Sonny figured that if they weren't dating, that she'd act the same as she did before they started going out.

He turned to look at her. "Actually I'm glad you're here, I need a favour."

"I don't have time to help you write a sketch," she said. She really didn't want to delve too deep into _So Random! _until all this was figured out.

"Please, I'm a comic genius," he replied. "I need you to give this to Tawni for me." He handed Sonny a note.

She skimmed her eyes over it. "You're breaking up with her?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chad said. "I've decided that she's not really my type."

Sonny couldn't help but grin for a short few seconds. "I don't think that's for me to do. Call her if you have to."

Chad sighed. "So what do you want?"

"I need to know what school your sister goes to," Sonny replied.

"How do you know that I have a sister?"

"Uh…" Sonny hadn't thought of that. "Lucky guess?"

Chad's eyes widened. "You weren't lying, were you?" he asked. "You really did change the past and it's all my fault."

"No, no!" Sonny said. "It's not all your fault. Chad-uh-you and I should have been more careful with keeping it from you." Sonny frowned a little in confusion.

"It's St Margaret's."

"What?"

"The school that Charis goes to," Chad said. "You can use my car if you want. I assume you know which one it is?"

"Uh…" Sonny said. "That depends which one you have. In my past, you got a new car which we dumped manure into…then you got another car."

"I've got a BMW Z4," he said. At Sonny's blank look, he added. "It's black."

She nodded. "Where's it parked?"

Chad explained the details then pulled the keys from his pocket. "Please don't break her," he said. Sonny tried to grab them. "Bababa!" he said. "Don't scratch her…" He pulled the keys from Sonny's grasp. "And don't turn her into a time machine!"

"I won't!" Sonny said. "Just give me the keys!"

He passed them to her, giving her the crooked grin that he gave her when they were dating.

Sonny grinned back, jingling the keys. "I'll see you in the real world."

"I hate schools," moaned Zora as they crept around the back of the main building, trying to find an entrance.

"At least it's not like the one we all dreamed that we'd end up in," Sonny said. "And they'll all know who we are so we need to be careful. Especially since _So Random! _seems to be more popular than _MacKenzie Falls._"

It was funny how sometimes things figured things out on their own.

"Sonny Munroe?" said a voice behind Sonny and Zora.

They jumped around to see Charis with a bag on her back, holding a study folder in one hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"To find you," Sonny said. "Something bad has happened and we need your help to fix it."

"Someone from _So Random! _needs my help?" Charis asked. "I should feel honoured."

Sonny smiled, relieved. "Do you have some time now?"

"I've got maths," Charis said. "So sure."

They found an area around the back of the sport's centre where they could sit and not be seen.

Sonny took a deep breath. "I don't know if you remember, Charis. But a year ago future Zora, Chad and I appeared in Chad's room. We changed the course of last year."

Charis thought about it. "I remember it, that's for sure. But I thought I was imagining it after a while as Chad denied that it happened at all after Mr Condor shut down _MacKenzie Falls _because apparently Chad was a nut job and would be better on _So Random!_"

"That would explain why _So Random! _is so popular!" Sonny said. "And why Chad was discussing sketches with Tawni."

"Yeah," Charis said. "Well Chad had to talk to a councillor every week until he was sure that it was just a figment of his imagination. He always knew that he couldn't date you, though it was obvious that he fell for you. So he did the only thing that he could and date Tawni Hart instead so he wouldn't have an urge to date you."

Sonny sighed. "Well that explains a lot…though he told me when I borrowed his car that he was going to break up with her."

Charis smirked. "That's because somewhere in his subconscious he knows that he loves you."

"Now, Charis," Zora interrupted. "The real reason we're here is to ask you about the time machine in _Back to the Future_."

Charis's interest piqued. "Go on…"

"What exactly did they use to make the car into a time machine?"

"A flux capacitor run by plutonium. Once the car reached eighty eight miles per hour, the car would go forward or back in time. Though if the car ran out of plutonium, then you would need one point two one gigawatts of power."

"That's a lot of power," Zora said. "Is that why they had to use the lightening bolt to take them back to the future?"

Sonny was looking between the two of them, completely confused. This was rather sad as she was the oldest by two years.

"So where do we find this 'flux thing'?" she asked.

Charis and Zora looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"You can't 'find' it," Zora said. "You have to make it."

"Make it?" Sonny asked, her eyes wide. "And how would we do that?"

"I have no idea." Charis paused, a malicious grin crossing her face. "But I know someone who will."

Professor H. Boson was one of the smartest people in the world. She was known for her advanced knowledge on Physics and her theories involving the manipulation of time travel. So far her extensive research was based on theories that seemed far too dangerous to test, but she was definitely the one person to go to when having a 'Time Travel' problem.

Professor Boson had decided, after her many experiments had been rejected by governments and other scientists because they were 'too dangerous', to move to teaching basic physics to those who were much easier to manipulate than time and space: teenagers.

"Uh…Professor Boson?" Charis cautiously poked her head around the door of her physics classroom to make sure that no one else was there so they wouldn't see Sonny and Zora.

"Miss Dylan Cooper?" came the reply.

Charis grinned and walked into the room. "I know that we were told by the principal never to ask you about this but…I need some help with understanding time travel. A couple of my friends are stuck in a very sticky situation."

Sonny smiled sheepishly at the physics teacher, who lowered her half moon spectacles from her piercing green eyes to look at them.

"Sonny Munroe and Zora Lancaster from _So Random!_" she said. "Isn't this a nice surprise? So what can I do for you ladies?"

Explaining the situation to Professor Boson was easy. She was a professional so she understood the theories, so didn't get confused like everybody else they'd tried to explain time travel to…like Sonny.

She also knew a lot more about the situation than any of them.

"The problem with the theories in _Back to the Future,_" she said, "is that they are purely fiction and we don't have the resources or the technology to recreate such thing as a flux capacitor. That box of Mr Mitchell and Mr Harris's seems very interesting. I have no idea how it could have possibly could have been made by two teenagers playing around."

She drummed her fingers on her desk as the three girls sat impatiently biting their nails. "So do you have to go back?" she asked. "The only thing that seems to have been altered is you and Master Dylan Cooper's relationship and that _MacKenzie Falls _has been discontinued."

"Chad's also on _So Random!_" Zora brought up disdainfully. The thought of Chad ever being 'funny' was horrifying.

"True." Professor Boson hummed in thought. "The only thing that I can possible think of is a wormhole."

"A wormhole?" Sonny asked. "Aren't those out in space or something?"

"No," Professor Boson said patiently. "Those are black holes. A wormhole is a microscopic particle that theoretically could aid those in time travel if enlargened."

"And where would we find one?" Charis asked.

"That's the problem," Professor Boson said. "Because the wormhole is a microscopic particle, it's almost impossible to find." She grinned. "Unless you have the right equipment. Follow me."

Charis had never been into the school basement, but she had heard rumours from those who had.

The most likely of these rumours was that there was a giant armadillo down there. I think that pretty much states the extremity of the stories forming.

"Have you girls heard of the Large Hadron Collider?" Professor Boson asked as they took the lift down to the basement.

"The what?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," Zora said, ignoring Sonny's reply. "The Large Hadron Collider, or the LHC is the largest artificial experiment on, or in this case, under the earth."

"Correct, Miss Lancaster," Professor Boson said. "It is one hundred and seventy five metres under Switzerland and it twenty seven kilometres long."

"Uh…" Sonny said. "What is this collider thingy?"

Professor Boson smiled, as if talking about her eldest child who was now a very successful doctor _and_ a lawyer. "The Large Hadron Collider is basically a large machine which fires two protons at each other from opposite directions to make them collide. The hope for this machine is to uncover secrets of the universe that scientists, such as myself, have been pondering over for years."

"But we can't exactly go to Switzerland," Sonny said. "So unless you have a time machine down here…"

"Look, Miss Munroe," Professor Boson said. "I don't have a time machine, but I have something that could possibly help with your situation."

The lift opened and Professor Boson stepped through, closely followed by the three girls.

"Welcome," she said dramatically, "to the _Minimus ad Maximum_!"

"Creative," muttered Charis sarcastically.

Sonny assumed that she did Latin as she personally had no idea what the physics teacher had said.

The machine was, to say it simply, _huge. _

"What does it do?" Sonny asked, prodding one of the rods tentatively.

"It enlarges pretty much anything," Professor Boson replied. "In this case, we are hoping to enlarge a wormhole."

"This should be interesting," Zora muttered to herself. "And what will we use to detect a wormhole?"

"A spot in the air where light has a characteristic angular intensity distribution," the professor said casually.

"What?" Sonny and Charis asked at the same time.

"The light will bend slightly," Zora explained. "So now we need a room wide microscope."

"Already done," Boson said. "Take a look at this computer screen."

She led the three girls over to one of the walls that was literally covered in computer screens, some showing CNN or other news channels while others were research panels or Google searches.

The screen which Professor Boson was pointing to looked blurry if you were staring at it from a distance. But once you focused on it, it showed tiny particles darting around.

"Electrons," Boson explained. "There are also protons and neutrons but the electrons are the most obvious as they are moving."

"And how will this show us if there are any wormholes?" Sonny asked.

"Watch."

Professor Boson zoomed right in and focused the image, moving the lens left and right.

"Light reflecting off the screen, my glasses, your button…" she paused, eyes growing wide and zooming in a dramatic distance, "…a wormhole."

The wormhole looked like it did in movies: a sideways tornado, swirling madly. For a moment, the four just stared at it in awe.

"Right," Boson said. "Now to enlarge it." She kept one hand on the microscope controls to make sure that the wormhole didn't move, and the other on the _Minimus ad Maximum, _trying to focus the scope on the wormhole.

"Aha!" she said triumphantly as cluster of particles collected on the screen right next to the wormhole.

The three girls watched in awe as from seemingly nothing, the wormhole grew larger and larger until it was the size of a small car.

"Alright, girls," Professor Boson said. "Before you step through the wormhole, there is something that you might want to know about it. What happens in the movies is purely fiction. Scientists have no way of actually knowing if you can go through a wormhole and actually survive. In fact, before this, the idea of a wormhole was only a theory. When you walk through this, you may be cooked to a crisp from the radiation, taken to a parallel universe or even forward in time instead of back. I'm just warning you, that once you step through, there is no going back."

Charis and Zora looked at Sonny. She was the only one who could make this decision.

She looked nervous but stood up straighter, putting her head high in determination.

"Let's do this thing."

* * *

**GASP! So they're going into a wormhole into the past (which isn't actually possible as you'd need a black hole but it makes my story easier to write)**

**IF YOU'VE SEEN SONNY WITH A KISS PLEASE REVIEW I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO WHO DOESN'T MIND ME SPOILING THE PLOT! **

**Those who haven't seen it, watch it on YouTube, it's AMAZING. **

**Fire_Breath_ (a.k.a. Grady's dragon guy...a.k.a. Chad)**


	4. In Limbo

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. I actually had the whole story written before I published it...but I forgot about it. Now it's the end of the Christmas holidays and you guys deserve an update.**

**While I have been absent from my computer (or even not absent from it) I have developed a new obsession. Don't worry. I'm still SWAC obsessed (my new huge SO RANDOM! sign on my door proves that).**

**For those who haven't seen Tangled, I advice you to watch it ASAP as it is AWESOME and Flynn Rider is a close second to Chad Dylan Cooper in looks and charm but so much better when it comes to singing and fighting. I never thought it possible to fall in love with a cartoon character...but it has happened.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Sonny has accidentally created a parallel universe where she never dated Chad and where he was dating Tawni instead. She and Zora went to Chad sister, Charis, the only person who could help and she took them to her time-travel-mad physics teacher, Professor Boson who proposed a plan involving a worm hole._

_"Alright, girls," Professor Boson said. "Before you step through the wormhole, there is something that you might want to know about it. What happens in the movies is purely fiction. Scientists have no way of actually knowing if you can go through a wormhole and actually survive. In fact, before this, the idea of a wormhole was only a theory. When you walk through this, you may be cooked to a crisp from the radiation, taken to a parallel universe or even forward in time instead of back. I'm just warning you, that once you step through, there is no going back."_

_Charis and Zora looked at Sonny. She was the only one who could make this decision._

_She looked nervous but stood up straighter, putting her head high in determination._

_"Let's do this thing."

* * *

_

**Going Back to the Start**

**Chapter Four: In Limbo-Radiohead**

_**I'm on your side  
Nowhere to hide  
Trapdoors that open  
I spiral down**_

_**You're living in a fantasy world  
You're living in a fantasy world

* * *

**_

When ever any human being stands up suddenly after lying or sitting down for a long period of time, there is a moment of disorientation where you feel like you are about to fall over sideways or that your legs are going to give out from underneath you.

This is roughly what it felt like for Sonny, Zora and Charis as they made their way through the wormhole except multiplied by one thousand.

It was like walking through gale force winds and torrential rain while trying to do a cartwheel, the hula and the Macarena at the same time.

In this case, it was just walking a few metres, but for the three girls, it felt like the longest trek of their lives.

Sonny was the first to exit the wormhole after being subjugated to it for what felt like two hours, but was more like twenty seconds.

She collapsed to the floor, eyes closing at the sudden light beaming down into her eyes. Charis was second, narrowly missing Sonny, and also falling to the floor.

Zora was last, falling on top of both of them, before jumping to her feet and dusting herself off as if she had simply fallen over in a sandpit. "That was awesome," she said.

Charis and Sonny groaned, slowly climbing to their feet. Charis promptly fell over again, before finally standing up.

They looked around.

"Hey this looks exactly like…" Charis started, her brow creased in thought and confusion.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the most awesomest person in the world!" someone sang from outside the door. It wasn't really hard to guess who it was.

"…Chad's room!" Charis finished.

Sonny's eyes widened. "Everyone, hide in his cupboard!"

They left the door of the cupboard slightly ajar so they could still see and hear what was going on without drawing any attention to themselves.

Sixteen year old Chad walked in his _MacKenzie Falls_ uniform and immediately went to his computer, still humming the song about him being so fantastic.

A second later a voice was heard, yelling Chad's full name.

"Yes Charis?" the sixteen year old jerk throb shouted back.

A much younger Charis stormed in and they started an animated discussion about a _MacKenzie Falls _poster that Chad had put in Charis' room.

"Wait a second," the Charis from the future murmured quietly so only Zora and Sonny could hear her. "This is the conversation we had before you guys turned up and changed the events of the present."

"That means we still have a chance to change it back," Sonny said, looking a lot happier than Zora had seen her since the whole ordeal started.

Younger Charis had begun hitting Chad with the poster again when Sonny saw herself, Zora and Chad fall out onto the carpet and start talking to the younger Charis and Chad.

"What are we going to do?" older Charis asked Sonny and Zora.

Sonny shrugged. "Try to convince younger Chad to date me?" she suggested.

"You tried that before and it didn't work," Zora said. "We need to find a way to warn you and Chad to argue instead of talk."

"But how can we do that?" Charis asked. "It's not like the two Sonnys have a telepathic link. You'd have to take her place."

Sonny suddenly smirked. "Zora, I need you to somehow get the other me into this closet without it seeming too suspicious."

Zora grinned. "I'll do my best."

She began making a sound like a hurt dog, a sound that Sonny would not resist to check up on.

"Do you hear that?" the Sonny outside the closet asked the others. "It sounds like a hurt puppy."

"Success," Charis muttered to the Sonny in the closet quietly as the other Sonny made her way to the closet, and opened the door cautiously, peeking inside.

Zora quickly chose that moment to pull her in and push the other Sonny out making it seem like it was the same Sonny.

Sonny tried to act natural. "Nope, nothing in there," she said. "I must have imagined it."

"But I heard it too…" the younger Zora by a few hours said.

"Haha," Sonny laughed awkwardly. "We must have both imagined it."

She heard a little bit of struggling from the cupboard and assumed that her slightly younger self was fighting back at Zora. She just hoped that they'd be able to convince her not to blow their cover.

Older Chad looked at her strangely and Sonny had to resist the urge to hug him. It would make their situation even worse.

"What are you staring at, Cooper?" she demanded after a moment's hesitation.

He looked a little taken aback. "What do you mean..?" he started, then realised that she was trying to keep their relationship from his younger self. "Nothing, Munroe!" he replied. "I wish you hadn't got us into this stupid mess!"

"I didn't!" Sonny said, trying to remember how they got there in the first place.

"It's Nico and Grady's fault," Zora interrupted. "They're the ones that went missing. You haven't seen them, have you?" she asked the younger Chad and Charis who were still looking at them as if they had grown an extra head.

Sonny glanced at her watch casually and realised that Nico and Grady were going to appear any second and she needed to get her other self back out there and herself back into the cupboard without anyone suspecting anything. "I hear that sound again!" she announced loudly.

Zora must have caught on as Sonny heard whining coming from the cupboard.

Sonny dived back in while her younger self fell out.

"You told me?" Sonny muttered to Zora.

"Yes," she replied. "So she should play along."

Luckily at that moment, Nico and Grady appeared with the box.

Sonny made sure that the right people had got into the box then turned to the others in the cupboard. "Well at least that's sorted," she said. "Now how are we meant to get back?"

They didn't have to wait long.

"Uh…guys…" Charis said. "I think we're disappearing like Chad did."

Sonny tried to catch onto Zora's shoulder, but it went straight through. "What happens when we disappear?"

"We should wake up like nothing happened," Charis said, her voice blowing like it was being wisped away by the wind. "But we should remember."

Sonny watched as her atoms split apart, making her a more gas-like substance than anything. "See you at the start," she said.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

**Please PLEASE PLEASE review! If more had reviewed...I may have updated this sooner. But one more chapter left and it's finished (I told you it was short). If I get enough reviews, I will put up the last chapter today. But ONLY if I get (let's go with) five reviews. Which isn't much and shows how little faith I have in my readers as an author. Criticism is welcome along with any reviews about Flynn Rider. **


	5. Subterranean Homesick Alien

**I do apologize for not updating when I promised, but there are more pressing issues afoot. **

**As you may or may not know, I am a New Zealander and today at 12:51 (our time), another huge earthquake hit Christchurch. I am (thankfully) a resident of Auckland so not effected. **

**New Zealand is made up of two main islands. The earthquake's epicenter was in the centre of the south island but was felt at the bottom of the north island. **

**65 people have been confirmed dead and the number is expecting to rise.**

**Please keep those affected in your prayers and tell others to raise awareness.**

**On a lighter note: here's the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Going Back to the Start**

**Chapter Five: Subterranean Homesick Alien- Radiohead**

_**I'd tell all my friends but they'd never believe me  
They'd think that I'd finally lost it completely**_

**5 October 2010- The **_**So Random! **_**stage**

Marshall Pike, the producer of _So Random! _was used to dealing with strange stuff. He worked with _So Random! _for Heaven's sake! The cast had done some pretty weird things. I mean, where else would you find a kid who lives in a sarcophagus and crawls around the vents all day, someone who talks to their reflection, a guy who acts like a bulldozer, a guy who hits and misses with every girl he flirts with and a group of teenagers who play musical chairs to make a deal. Surely the only place would be _So Random! _But this was unbelievable.

Zora, Sonny and Chad had just got him to knock on a box and then promptly disappeared, with no trace of them whatsoever. Two seconds later, they appeared again with Nico and Grady, all looking very confused and all looking very surprised to see the others in the box.

The first person to move was Sonny who launched herself into Chad's arms. Grady was next, trying to get out of the box. He was slightly claustrophobic. Nico and Zora were next, taking their time and trying not to throw up at the disgusting display of affection from Sonny and Chad.

"What..?" was all that Marshall could muster. "But you…them…huh?"

"Time travel," Zora said simply, patting him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"Sonny," Chad chuckled. "It might be easier if we get _out _of the box."

Sonny pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "Right of course."

Chad jumped out of the box and took her hand, helping her down. "There we go, Milady."

"Thank you," she replied, a grin on her face. She missed this.

"BLEURGH!" Nico yelled at them.

"Oh cut us some slack!" Sonny said. "I just thought that he had died and I was thrown into an alternate reality where he dated Tawni and was on _So Random!_"

Chad's face was priceless. "What?"

Sonny laughed. "I forgot that you wouldn't remember. After you disappeared, Nico and Grady picked us up and took us back to a weird present where you were on _So Random! _and dating Tawni."

"Me?" he asked. "Date Tawni? That's insane."

"That's what I thought," Sonny replied. "I'm just glad that things have gone back to how they were before."

It was funny how correct that statement actually was. Marshall was dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief, Nico was flirting with an extra on set, Grady was apparently trying to eat as many types of cheeses off a cheese platter as possible, Zora had disappeared and Sonny and Chad were flirting. The only person that wasn't around was Tawni.

"I swear that the next time I get given Mocho Cocoa Mocho instead of Cocoa Mocho Cocoa, the person who has given it to me will be fired along with all their family members and close friends."

Of course, the only person who could have spoken would be Tawni or her mother, Tammy and since Sonny knew for a fact that Tammy was in the Bahamas getting a natural tan, it could only be Tawni.

"Can you believe the new intern?" Tawni said as she strutted into the new room. "He got me the wrong lipstick _again_." She turned to Chad. "Oh _you're _here."

Sonny couldn't help but hug her. She missed the Tawni who hated Chad.

"My BUBBLE," Tawni enunciated. "_My _bubble!"

"Sorry," Sonny said sheepishly. "I've had a long day."

"Then why don't you hug your _boyfriend_ instead," Tawni said. "I'm sure that he'll be much more willing."

"True that," Chad muttered.

Sonny grinned, running into his arms. "I think that I prefer hugging you," she said to him. "You have more to hug that Tawni."

Chad opened his mouth indignantly. "Are you calling me fat?" he asked, disbelieving.

Sonny chuckled. "No, you have more muscle."

"Good," Chad said, sniffing a little. "Chad Dylan Cooper has Chuns of Steel."

"And an over inflated ego," Tawni muttered, subtly glancing at her nails.

Chad glared at her. "No more than you, _Miss I-just-complained-about-my-lipstick_."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it, both of you. I can't believe that you two would _ever _date."

Chad chuckled while Tawni's mouth dropped open.

"Where'd you get that idea?" she asked, beginning to laugh.

Sonny shrugged. "When I got thrown into an alternate reality where you two dated and Chad was on _So Random!_"

Tawni was by this time doubled over in laughter. It was obvious that she didn't believe Sonny.

"We've got to put that in a sketch," Tawni laughed, patting them both on the shoulder and turning to leave. "Me date Chad?" She collapsed into another fit of giggles.

Chad chuckled and turned to Sonny. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe that were looking at pictures on the internet of families taking pictures with their animals," she said.

Chad racked his brain to remember. "So we were," Chad replied. "But I was talking about later than that, just before I disappeared. You said something."

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "And what did I say, Chad?"

"That you wanted to kiss me," he replied smugly.

Sonny smiled. "That I do," she tried to say casually. But her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint you," Chad said, smiling slightly at her nervousness. Honestly, he had never felt this nervous kissing a girl despite his many dates for publicity and on screen kisses.

And although most of _So Random! _were still in the room and both Sonny and Chad were almost pathologically nervous, Chad leant down and captured Sonny's lips with his own, sighing blissfully as she responded even more fervently than he expected.

"I'll be waiting, baby!" Nico yelled at the blonde girl that he had just failed miserably with.

She turned to glare at him. "Go ahead, I'm not coming back," she replied coolly.

Nico sighed, turning to Grady who had just finished the whole cheese platter and was onto the breads.

"Dude, stop eating," he said.

Grady shoved a piece of French toast into his mouth. "I can't help it. Time travel takes a lot out of me."

Nico glanced around to see what everyone else was doing. It turns out that 'everyone else' just applied to Marshall, who was one the phone with his mother and Sonny and Chad who were…he did a double take. "Wow," he said, trying to take his eyes off them.

Grady began on the garlic bread. "What?"

"Sonny and er Chad um…" Nico cleared his throat. "You know…"

Grady frowned, confused, turning to where Nico was looking. "Oh."

Sonny smiled shyly and bit her lip as she and Chad broke apart. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she said.

Chad chuckled, his voice hoarse, sending shivers down Sonny's spine. "I think I do, considering that I've been wanting to just as long."

Sonny sighed, right before she usually begins a serious discussion. "You know, I think maybe this experience was a good thing."

Chad looked a little taken aback. "Seriously?"

"It made me realise how much you actually mean to me and how terrifying losing you really was," Sonny explained, trying to act casual about the deep conversation they had suddenly got themselves into.

Chad also realised this and decided that in order to defy the gravity of the conversation, there was only one thing he could do. He leant down and kissed her again, letting her place her hands in his perfect hair and mess it up. His hands lingered on her hips as they broke apart for air.

"Your hair's a mess," Sonny said, grinning a little.

"I know," Chad replied, not even bothering to clean it up. "But it's worth it."

Sonny smiled, contented. It was true. Out of all of this, they had found out what really mattered to them in life.

Grady realised how important his cheese was to him, Nico decided it was about time he got himself a girlfriend, Tawni hadn't really been part of the situation, but still found her lip-gloss the most important thing in the world, Zora had realised that maybe Sonny dating Chad wasn't as bad as she thought as she realised how much Sonny actually cared for her boyfriend, Sonny realised just how much Chad meant to her and Chad realised that Sonny meant way more to him than his hair.

And with that revelation, Sonny and Chad swung their hands backwards and forwards as they made their way back to Chad's dressing room to see if _Awkward Family Pet Photos _had updated their site in the few minutes they had gone.

Though for Sonny, it had been hours.

It was like none of it ever happened.

They had gone back to the start.

* * *

**Again please keep those effected by the earthquake in your prayers and raise awareness.**


End file.
